My best friend, my lover - Part 2
by ACCRK
Summary: The second part to My best friend, my lover. The first part is written by madaboutcarla, so please read that one first. This is rated M, so do not read if you do not like M related fics, however, if you do - then please read and review.


**Well well well, what can I say? How very very hot was friday night's "friend, lover" scene? I'm sorry, but those two are too hot for before 9pm viewings. Brilliant acting by both, which has inspired me and madaboutcarla to write this two part fic. **

**Part 1 is written by madaboutcarla, which can be found here s/9241091/1/My-best-friend-my-lover-Part-1**

**Part 2 is written by me... and here it is. Please read and review. Many thanks, ACCRK.**

* * *

"Just_ a minute"_ she searched her bag as she let Peter kiss her neck and play with her soft hair. _"Mhmm"_ she moaned as she felt Peter's lips suck gently on the sensitive skin of her bare neck.

The unadulterated lust so strong, the pure want on both parts, the passion in their eyes and love in their hearts.

_"I must've left the flat keys in the bookies"_ Carla said, slightly annoyed but still highly aroused. _"Get yours, I don't want to see Leanne's face again tonight"_

_"Baby I don't have mine, why else did you think I was walking the streets when you came out of the bookies?"_

_"Fuck"_ she sighed, disappointed. Her lips now plump and wet, her eyes glowing and her pulse racing. The adrenaline well and truly kicking in.

_"Oh and you just got me excited, maybe you can't kiss your way out of this after all"_ Peter said through rapid breaths as he proceeded to nip at her neck.

_"Oh, I can"_ Carla spoke into his face, kissing him passionately. _"Mhmmm"_ She pursed her lips against his and roamed his chest with her hands. _"And I will, mhmm"_ She pulled back from her hungry kisses and whispered seductively in her ear "_It's dark and nobody's around, and I want you Peter Barlow"_ Carla teasingly bit his ear lobe, before she quickly soothed it with her tongue, and she whispered again in his ear, _"Now"_ her voice sending shivers down his spine.

Peter immediately felt a wave of shock coarse his body, and he felt his blood racing, his erection growing. This woman was so full of surprises. Only Carla could ever twist him around her little finger like that. Just moments ago, he was seething at the bistro, but now his focus was on the love of his life, and how much he wanted her at that instant.

Peter pushed her further back, so she was now fully supported by the door to the flat. Carla's hands immediately made way to his belt, as she so elegantly undid it, with the greatest ease. The smirk on her face was a picture as Peter's erection became evident as she pushed his trousers and boxers down.

_"Lover"_ she repeated, with her lustful smile.

Peter pulled down on her leggings and black lacy underwear so that they were just resting on the top of her thighs. He hoisted her up as she willingly wrapped her legs around his hips. She rested her head in his neck as he slowly backed her up to the corner between the door and the wall.

Carla felt the cold temperature of the metal framing of the door against the bare skin of her backside. It instantly gave her an unfamiliar, pleasurable sensation. As she brought her head back to look at Peter, he darted his tongue in her mouth, searching for hers desperately.

"_Mhmm"_ she whispered once more, feeling her heart race increase as her head banged against the wall behind her.

Peter used his quadriceps to support the weight of her petite frame. He slowly but surely aided his penis towards her centre, immediately feeling her heat, feeling her want.

Peter's one hand grabbed Carla's bum cheek, as he used the other to aid his penis inside her. The warm, tight feeling around his throbbing penis made him gulp. _"Baby"_ he whispered as he once again kissed her ever so passionately. He used both his hands on her bum cheeks to reposition her, as he pushed himself deeper and deeper inside her.

She tensed and shuffled at this movement, almost not coping with the sheer pleasure of his gifted manhood inside her. She too gulped as her eyes closed, taking in the sensational feeling.

Peter slowly started thrusting up inside her, her back moving up and down against the wall, her head tilted back as he sucked on her neck and breathed heavily between thrusts.

_"I can kiss my way out of anything"_ she joked, as she felt the head of Peter's penis reach deep inside her. The sex felt amazing, whether that being with the added thrill of maybe getting caught, she wasn't sure, but it sure as hell pleased the both of them.

* * *

As the door of the bookies opened, Leanne struggled out with two large boxes. Upon her exit, she heard moans and voices, as she listened carefully in curiosity. Her face grew pale and her heart stopped once her brain and functioned and she figured out what she was listening to. Some might say she had given as much as she got, if not worse today, but this felt like the final stab in the back.

She quietly closed the door of the bookies, wanting to save herself from the embarrassment of coming face to face with the lovers.

* * *

_"Oh god Carla, you are the best sex I have ever had"_ Peter was saying through gritted teeth, his orgasm ever so close. As Leanne secretly walked away, trying to minimize the noise of her cheap boots on the cobbles, she couldn't help a lonely tear falling down her cheek. For the first time since the night after the court case, a part of her died inside. He really did love Carla.

_"I intend to please"_ Carla squirmed as Peter thrust harder and harder inside her. _"Mhmm"_ she moaned again, loving every second of him being inside her.

Their voices only a whisper to Leanne now…

_"Oh god"_ she screamed. _"Baby"_

Peter forcefully darted his tongue into her mouth, she bit on his lip to stop herself from crying out. His bare hands tightly grasping her bum cheeks, blood drawing from them as his nails dug into her soft, velvety skin. He grabbed them harder, and pulled himself towards her as he thrust deep inside her once last time.

Shock waves coursing his body, he tensed and closed his eyes tightly as he released himself inside her. She felt his fluid deep within her, and some slowly dripped along her inner thigh. Once more, her head fell back and in those blissful moments of her orgasm, she found herself looking up at the stars in the night sky.

She felt Peter's body relax under her, as she too let her body relax.

_"My lover"_ she whispered.


End file.
